


Женщина из моих снов

by LRaien



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Она приходит в чужие сны.





	Женщина из моих снов

— Вы так просто сдаётесь, Капитан? После всего, что натворили?  
— Не надо, Эмма. Вы знаете, что я раскаиваюсь в содеянном.  
— Я — знаю, Капитан, знаю даже лучше, чем Вы.

Эта женщина приходила в его сны каждую ночь после того рокового дня. Дня, когда погибло множество невинных людей.  
Она даже не упрекала его — просто смотрела. Будто пыталась найти ответ на вопрос, которого не могла произнести вслух. Но Стив Роджерс не был телепатом и не мог понять её мысли.  
— Стив?  
— Тони? Давно не виделись. Всё ещё занят восстановлением города?  
— Да, ты смог дать мне много работы. — Железный Человек грустно усмехнулся. Без своего костюма он выглядел непривычно худым, отчего казался еще более изможденным.  
Роджерс вздохнул. Он даже мысленно не мог назвать себя тем, кем был раньше — «Капитаном Америка». Теперь у него нет ни воинского звания, ни права носить имя свой страны.  
— Успокойся, Кэп, не надо так мрачнеть. — Снова эта грустная усмешка. — Ты...  
— Не надо. Я сам знаю.  
— Ты тоже видел Фрост во сне? — резко поднял взгляд Старк, и Стив понял — тот тоже чувствует себя виноватым, и не меньше него.  
— Да. Каждую ночь.  
— Знаешь, что она спрашивает у меня? — В глазах Тони была та же мутная тьма, как когда он напивался до беспамятства, но сейчас он не мог забыть.  
— Нет, она не говорит со мной.  
— Со мной тоже лучше бы не говорила. Нет, я не прав, — тут же перебил себя Старк. — Она молчит и в моем сне, но почему-то я все равно слышу её: «Где были Мстители, когда погибали наши дети?».  
Тони Старк немного помолчал.  
— Меня называют Железным Человеком, но сердце у меня не железное, дьявол бы его побрал. Заткнись, Роджерс, это устойчивое выражение... я просто не могу ответить ей, что в это время Мстители убивали друг друга.


End file.
